Kintan
|Sektor=Si'Klaata-Sternhaufen |System=Kintan-System |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=S-9 |xyz= |Sterne=KintanGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds |Satellit= |Monde=3 |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=*Felsige Staubwüsten *Wälder *Sümpfe *Inselgruppen *Magmaseen |Atmosphäre=Atembar |Klima= |Sehenswürdigkeiten= |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=Standard |Durchmesser=12.054 km |Tageslänge=32 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=412 Standardtage |Ureinwohner=Nikto |Fauna=*Kintan-Schreiter *Kintanischer Zermalmer |Flora= |Einwanderer=Hutten |Einwohnerzahl=12 Millionen |Sprache=Nikto |Städte= |Raumstation= |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung=Attaché der Hutten |Importe=Hochtechnologie |Exporte= |Zugehörigkeit=Hutt-Imperium }} Kintan ist ein Planet, der im Kintan-System, welches sich wiederum im Si'Klaata-Sternhaufen im Hutt-Raum befindet, liegt. Es ist die Heimat der Nikto, eine reptiloide, humanoide SpeziesThe Essential Guide to Alien Species , die unter anderem ebenfalls für Zerstörung der Biosphäre des Planeten verantwortlich war. Beschreibung Aus dem ehemals angenehm blau-grünen Planeten, ist im Laufe der Zeit ein tektonisch instabiler Planet mit trostlosen Wüstenlandschaften und teilweise unpassierbaren Gebirgslandschaften geworden. Die ehemals umfangreiche Flora ist fast überall zerstört worden und es sind nur noch wenige bewohnbare Landstriche mit Wäldern und Sümpfen übriggeblieben. Nachdem die einheimische Nikto-Spezies einige der gefährlichsten Raubtiere ausgerottet hatte, um ihr eigenes Überleben zu sichern, ist ebenfalls nur noch wenig Fauna auf dem Planeten ansässig. Die häufigen tektonischen Bewegungen produzieren Lava-Ströme und verwandeln weitere Landstriche in Wüsten oder andersartig unbewohnbares Land. Geschichte Viele Jahrtausende vor der Gründung der Galaktischen Republik kam es im Si'Klaata-Sternhaufen zu der M'dweshuu-Nova. Die dabei freigesetzte enorme kosmische Strahlung, löschte fast jegliches Leben auf Kintan aus. Nur wenige Lebensformen konnten dies überleben, nur um dann, strahlungsbedingt, zu gefährlichen Bestien zu mutieren. Bespiele dafür sind die massiven TrogwaleLehnübersetzung: Trogwhale, die StacheldrachenLehnübersetzung: Spine Dragons (auch bekannt geworden durch eine Holoserie von Corellia Antilles) und die riesigen HauerbiesterLehnübersetzung: Tuskbeast. Eine vierfüßige reptiloide Spezies unbekannten Namens überlebte ebenfalls, welche sich schlussendlich zu den Nikto entwickelte. Für die Nikto stand das Überleben über allem, weshalb sie alle ihnen gefährlichen Tiere und Pflanzen nach und nach ausrottenten. Nachdem sich die Nikto, die sich in fünf Subspezies entwickelt hatten, als die dominate Spezies auf dem Planeten etabliert hatte, erlangte sie technologische Fortschritte, führte aber immer wieder Kriege untereinander. Kurz nach dem vierten planetenweiten Konflikt entdeckten niktonische Astronomen die M'dweshuu-Nova, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich ein religiöser Kult bildetet, der zu Ehren des Himmelskörpers viele Blutopfer forderte und Tausende Nikto tötete. Diese als M'dweshuu-Kult bekannte religiöse Vereinigung erlangte daraufhin die Herrschaft über den Planeten und konnte sie drei Jahrezehnte halten. Als jedoch die Hutten gegen 25100 VSY ihr Reich vergrößerten und kurz davor standen mit Xim dem Despoten einen Krieg zu beginnen, drangen sie auch in das Kintan-System vor und entdeckten die Zivilisation der Nikto.Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster Da die Hutten auch auf der Suche nach neuen Kriegern für ihre Armee waren und als sie erkannten, welche Zustände auf dem Planeten herrschten, bombadierten sie die Herrschaftssitz des Kultes aus dem Orbit und brachten ihn damit zu Fall. Die mehr als dankbaren Nikto schlossen daraufhin den Vertrag von Vontor mit den Hutten, der sie auf Dauer als Sklaven an die Hutten band. Die Hutten installierten eine Regierung, die von einem Attaché der Hutten geführt wird. Zur Zeit des Konfliktes mit dem Ewigen Imperium fanden Mienenarbeiter auf Kintan erstaunliche Höhlenmalereien, die möglicherweise von Nikto aus der Zeit vor der Zivilisation stammten. In den folgenden Jahrtausenden tauchte der Kult immer wieder mal auf, ohne aber wirklich erfolgreich zu sein. Im Jahre 1000 VSY gab es ein erneutes Aufleben des Kults, der auch wieder kurzzeitig an die Macht kam, jedoch wiederum von den Hutten besiegt werden konnte. Auch während der Klonkriege war der Kult wieder aktiv und überfiel und tötete mehr als zwei Dutzend Reisende auf dem Sisar Run, einer Hyperraumhandelsroute, die vom Rand des Hutt-Raums zum Nwarcol-System führt und hier auf den Salin-Korridor, eine weitere Hyperraumroute, trifft. Der niktonische Jedi-Meister Ma'Kis'Shaalas und sein hiitianischer Padawan untersuchte die Vorfälle, was sie schließlich auf den Planeten Sriluur führte, wo sie den Kult mit weiterer republikanischer Unterstützung schließlich besiegen konnten. Während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges wurde Kintan von den Yuuzhan Vong versklavt. Der Planet wurde zwar nicht dem Terraforming der Außergalaktischen unterzogen, allerdings wurden ca. 75 Prozent seiner Bewohner niedergemetzelt oder aufgrund ihrer Widerstandsfähigkeit verklavt. Die wenigen Überlebenden versteckten sich in den entlegensten Gegenden der Welt. Bekannte Orte Obwohl der Planet überwiegend von Ödland überzogen gibt es dennoch einige bekannte Gebiete. Gluss'elta Archipelago Im östlichen Gluss'elta-Meer erstreckt sich in südöstlicher Richtung eine fast viertausend Kilometer lange Inselkette die als Gluss'elta Archipelago, oder einfach Gluss'elta Inseln, bekannt sind. Die von vielen kleineren, felsigen Inseln umgebenen zwölf Hauptinseln sind von den wenigen noch verbliebenden Raubtieren, vor allem Tiefseejägern, die in dem frischen aber turbulenten Wasser des Meeres jagen, bewohnt und stellen ebenso die Heimat der Gluss'sa'Nikto, einer der fünf Subspezies der Nikto, die sich auf den Inseln entwickelte, dar. Die Inseln dienten auch häufig als Verstecke und Schlupflöcher für Schmuggler, Kopfgeldjäger und andere Gesetzlose. Vor allem die Glussa-Insel ist bekannt dafür als Landeplatz für Frachter und Lagerzone für Beute gedient zu haben. Weite des brennenden Mondes Der bemerkenswerteste Ort in der Endlosen Ödniss (von den Einheimischen auch als Wannschok bezeichnet) ist die gefährliche und heilige Weite des brennenden MondesLehnübersetzung: Burning Moon Range. In der Weite fließt ein Fluss aus Feuer, der eine Anomalie darstellt, die nur auf wenigen anderen Planeten beobachtet werden kann. Der Lava-Fluss wird aus sieben konstant aktiven Vulkanen gespeist und stellt einen geschlossenen Kreislauf dar. Die Lava, welche die Vulkane eruptieren, fließt durch die massive Verzweifelungsschlucht und sammelt sich dann in dem vierzig Kilometer entfernten Becken der gewundenen Flamme (von den Einheimischen Ks'irasic bezeichnet), eine tiefe Schlucht, welche den Korsa-Kontinent in die Endlose Ödniss und die nördlichen Gebiete teilt, und versickert hier wieder in Richtung Planetenkern, von wo aus sie dann durch die Vulkane wieder eruptiert wird. Der Lavafluss variiert in jedem Mondzyklus. Die Weite wird häufig von den hochgefährlichen Sandstürmen heimgesucht, welche die fast vollkommen ebene Fläche der Weite überziehen. Die Stürme können in kürzester Zeit regelrecht das Fleisch vom einem ungeschützten Körper reißen. Außerdem befinden sich am Rand des Beckens der gewundenen Flamme Hyper-Ferrofeldsparkristallformationen, welche lang und scharf genug sind, um selbst die größten Lebenwesen aufzuspießen. Quellen *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * — Knights of the Eternal Throne ** Einzelnachweise en:Kintan es:Kintan nl:Kintan ru:Кинтан Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Si'klaata-Sternhaufens Kategorie:Planeten des Hutt-Raums Kategorie:Legends